


Bienvenue

by JQ (musicmillennia)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Jealousy, Kid Fic, Killer Frost - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Pining, Reunions, Rogue Ray Palmer, Rogue Team Flash, Team as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6158953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/JQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hartley Rathaway is not petty. He tells himself this every time he looks at Barry Allen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bienvenue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [languageismymistress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/gifts).



> Bienvenue = "welcome"
> 
> For the bae, who deserves all the fluff in the world. What I was watching, Scarlet, was compilations of soldiers coming home and surprising their families, which is why I asked you if I could give flashweather a kid. 
> 
> Quick summary of the kid: Clyde Henry Mardon-Allen is a nine year old boy in this fic. When he was first found at 7 and shucked his old name, Gregory Jr., because his father, Gregory Sr., was a right bastard he was glad to run away from. He was an amateur pick-pocket. Len found him on the streets, took him into the Rogues. He, Lisa, and Mick showed him the ropes, until he was taken on jobs for pick-pocketing, distractions, and getting into places the other Rogues were too big to fit in. However, while the Rogues treated him well, it was Barry and Mardon who really treated him like the parents he'd always wanted. He chose the name Clyde himself, which of course sent Mardon into a fit of emotions. Barry wasn't much better when Clyde also accepted "Henry" as his middle name.
> 
> Basically, don't get Clyde Mardon-Allen mixed up with Mardon's younger brother. Anyway, I've rambled long enough. Happy reading, my love! And happy reading to everyone else!

Barry, Ray, and Caitlin had been gone five months. The world needed them, and even criminals like the Rogues don't want the world completely destroyed (don't even start, Mick).

During that time, Hartley took advantage. Like a pathetic dog, he hung around Mardon for hours on end, satisfied just to talk with him, even if it was only about the weather. Mardon, like Len and Lisa, hadn't been quite himself without his "other half." ( _Other half_. What a stupid concept.) But around Hartley, he seemed to smile more; even little Clyde started seeking him out for playtime, despite Hartley's repeated dislike for children.

He still can't believe how pitiful he becomes whenever Mardon walked into a room. He behaves like a flustered teenage girl ( _a sissy, a fairy, a fa—_ ) at the slightest breeze aimed his way, Mardon smirking as Hartley pretends to scoff and look annoyed. They're a good pair: the sound and the fury.

Only Mardon's not so furious anymore, is he? Not since Captain Cold presented Barry Allen and his two accomplices to the Rogues. Now, Mardon's practically  _domesticated_ , with a kid and everything. He steals and cheats and thrives on a good fight, then does a complete 180 when he meets Barry's eyes.

Hartley will never forget their first job after Mardon and Barry's relationship was outed to the Rogues. Hartley was grouped with Barry, sonic and speed (Lisa still doesn't let up on the Sonic jokes). However, when Mardon came hurling into the building, he gave Barry a dopey grin, pulling him against his body.

"I got you something pretty, baby," he murmured, kissing Barry's sunny smile. Every time he's in civilian clothing, Barry always wears that priceless silver bracelet. It's from the Zeus exhibit in Central Museum, highlighting the shared connection to lightning Mardon shares with his precious Scarlet Speedster.

Makes Hartley sick.

He's not petty. He keeps repeating that to himself whenever he claps eyes on Barry. He is  _not_ petty, doesn't do jealousy or pining. Pied Piper isn't some swooning loser who listens to love songs at two in the morning, but...but.

But Barry's home now, and Hartley can't stand the mere sight of him.

The three of them—Barry, Caitlin, and Ray—plan to surprise their others. They get all the Rogues in on it, plan everything to the last detail. They returned incredibly late Friday night, and grab a hotel room just in case they're spotted in the den beforehand. On Saturday, when the Rogues have their downtime after the citywide lunch rush, they're going to sneak in through the back way.

In the hours leading up to the big reveal, Hartley can tell that Lisa, Len, and Mardon know something's up, but can't guess what. They're on edge, glancing around every few minutes to take head counts. Hartley himself has tucked into a corner table, pretending to fiddle with a few mechanisms. He takes a listen to the conversations around him.

Len's playing pool with Mick. While his friend's lining up a shot, he narrows his eyes and says in a flat tone, "You know something."

Mick sinks a stripe into a middle pocket. "Do I now?"

Hartley will say this about Heat Wave: when he wants to, he can act with the best of them.

But Len's known him too long. "Yes you do," he nearly snaps. It's only when he's here, among his Rogues in their den, that he doesn't bother talking in circles like he does with the police and—basically everyone else, really. " _Mick_. Tell me."

Mick sinks another stripe. "Calm down, Snowflake. I dunno what you're talkin' about."

Lisa saunters over, deadly smile in place. "You don't, huh baby?" she simpers, leaning against the pool table.

No one else, including Len, has dared to look Lisa Snart in the eye like Mick Rory does and lie to her face: "Not a clue, sweetheart."

Lisa's pretty face twists into a scowl. Meanwhile, Mardon rolls his eyes and starts making his way over to Hartley. Hartley, who berates himself as his heartbeat quickens—just in time for the back door to creak open and for the three little  _heroes_ to creep into the room.

Len is the first to see them. He's so taken aback by their sudden appearance that his mouth drops. He gets this  _look_ on his face, one that centers around his eyes, one that Hartley can't describe in so many words. His cue hangs limply from his hand as Ray grins at him, out of the suit and in a blue shirt and dark pants, solid and present.

Killer Frost reaches the pool table before Palmer. She slides her hands up Lisa's back and whispers, "Why don't we play a few rounds?"

Lisa whips around. That's when most of the Rogues start laughing, when she hisses a curse and jumps into Killer Frost's arms, wrapping her legs around her wife's waist and holding on for dear life. Hartley purses his lips, hating the way his gut wrenches.

Behind the women, Ray walks around the pool table to Len's side, still smiling. Len tries for a quick recovery with a snarky comment, "Done playing hero so soon?" but his smirk is brittle. Ray sweeps him into his arms, and it breaks almost instantly. For a couple seconds, Len just stands there, neither pulling away nor reciprocating. Then, all at once, he throws his arms around Ray's shoulders and tucks his face into the crook of his fiancé's neck, no longer bothering with pretenses.

"I missed you every day," Ray tells him, voice muffled by Len's leather jacket. "Nothing's fun when you're not there to pester me."

Len responds with a quiet scoff. Probably doesn't trust his voice. How poetic: Captain Cold melted by love. Hartley twists a wire.

And then—" _Daddy_!"

Barry's boisterous laughter fills the air as Clyde scrambles off his stool and sprints clear across the room, arms outstretched. Barry scoops him up, swinging him around.

"Hey buddy!" he exclaims. Squeezing Clyde, he groans, "Oh, I missed you so much!"

Clyde sniffs against his shoulder, "I missed you too, Daddy!"

Finally, Hartley is forced to watch what he's been dreading for five months: Mardon, halfway to his little table, turning away. Looking at Barry. Dawn breaking on his face. The sun shining brighter through the windows. Barry setting Clyde down, tears in his eyes. Their running to each other, colliding in a burst of yellow and green sparks.

"Barry," Mardon breathes, peppering Barry's face with kisses, "Barry, Barry,  _Barry_ , oh fuck."

Barry catches his lips, wrapping his arms around his waist. "Hi."

Mardon laughs, twisting something in Hartley's chest with the pure joy coating it. "Hi."

"I'm home."

"Yeah, I can see that, you little bastard. Why didn't you call?"

Barry presses another kiss to Mardon's lips. "Come on Mardon. Where's the fun in that? Besides, did you see Cold's  _face_?"

Mardon touches their foreheads together. "No," he says, "I was too busy looking at yours."

They kiss again, deeper. Until Clyde interrupts by squishing between them and demanding more hugs from his Daddy. Barry immediately drops to his knees and gives him all the hugs and playful kisses he could want. As Clyde shrieks with giggles, Mardon stares at the scene like a man who could ask for nothing else in his life.

Hartley ducks out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: for maximum fluff, I listened to Angel by Sarah McLachlan, AKA the song that plays on those pet commercials.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope that was what you wanted, bae? I've never written Hartley Rathaway's POV so extensively before, so I'm crossing my fingers!


End file.
